piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow's hanger
The sword favored by Captain Jack Sparrow was a rusty, worn out, old hanger. Longer than the standard cutlass that most pirates favor, Jack would have used this sword through some of his many adventures. In battle, Jack wielded this sword to keep his enemies a couple of extra inches away. Jack also kept his sword in a leather sheath, protecting the sword's blade. History Early use Little is known about this sword's making, or who made it, but it is known that it was forged in the town of Tortuga. At some point after having made a deal with the fearsome Davy Jones, Jack Sparrow bought this sword for five shillings. Jack would have used his sword on his many adventures in his pirate life, first seen during Jack's search for the Shadow Gold.Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court Blood of the Aztec Curse .]] Jack Sparrow had the sword after Hector Barbossa's first mutiny on the Black Pearl, and was marooned on Rumrunner's Isle. Ten years after the mutiny, he had the sword on his belt when he arrived to Port Royal. Jack wore his sword as he was chased by James Norrington's men of the Royal Navy, shortly after Norrington commented that he half-expected Jack's sword to be made of wood. While in a blacksmith's shop, Jack used his sword in a duel with Will Turner. Later, after some misadventures revolving around Elizabeth Swann's rescue in Isla de Muerta, Jack dueled with Barbossa in battle. During their fight, Jack stabbed Barbossa with his sword, and Barbossa returned the deed; but failed as both pirates were immortal from the Aztec curse, thereby letting neither die. They both grabbed their swords and continued fighting. Jack ultimately won the duel, and still had the sword.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl After he escaped Fort Charles from being hung, he left his sword in their prison; though he later retrieved it under the Royal Navy's detection. Search for the Dead Man's Chest with his sword.]] After a series of misadventures, in which Jack did use his sword in, Jack began looking to settle his deal with Davy Jones by finding the Dead Man's Chest. He had the sword when Bootstrap Bill Turner gave Jack the Black Spot. And after he escaped the Pelegostos, he had the sword when he met with Tia Dalma, when he bargained with Jones again, and when he was recruiting more crewmen in Tortuga. Jack later used the sword in Isla Cruces, during a three-way fight with Will Turner and James Norrington. He later used the sword when he faced the Kraken, which led to his supposed death. As Jack was battling the Kraken, he went down with the Black Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest A Pirate Lord's weapon Even after death, Jack Sparrow still had his sword when he was sent to Davy Jones' Locker. After Jack escaped the Locker, he had kept the sword close to him throughout their latest adventure. The sword was with him during the Fourth Brethren Court and when he was taken aboard the Flying Dutchman. However, the sword perhaps earned its best honor when Jack dueled with Davy Jones atop the masts of the Dutchman in the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom. In his duel with the King of the sea, Jack used his sword to great effect, slicing off one of Jones' facial tentacles before disarming Jones, and then raising his sword to deliver a killing blow.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End breaks his sword.]] However, Jones simply raised his claw, caught the sword, and snapped it. Jack though was so attached to his sword that he sheathed it for future use, though it served little use when he confronted Jones a second time. The sword's last act in the battle was when it was used by a wounded Will Turner and Jack to finally stab the heart of Davy Jones, thus defeating Jones for good. After the battle was won, Jack sailed to Tortuga, where he quite possibly had his sword reforged.Evidence shown at KeepToTheCode View topic - Jack's Sword Upon finding the sword was whole once again, Jack sailed to find the Fountain of Youth in a dinghy. Quest for the Fountain of Youth During his search for the Fountain of Youth, Jack used his sword on a number of occasions. Jack used the sword during a duel with an impostor, who turned out to be Angelica, in the Captain's Daughter. He also used it during his mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge. The sword would hang on Jack's belt when the Revenge arrived to Whitecap Bay where a mermaid attack took place, during which Jack used his sword to save Angelica from a mermaid. Though Jack's sword was snagged away by a mermaid, Angelica found it after the attack and gave it back to Jack, who would continue wearing it on his belt.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides .]] While Jack wore the sword on his belt during the main quest to the Fountain, he would use it in the later half of the journey. Jack used it during his reunion and brief alliance, in which he would fight against the Spanish, with Hector Barbossa. After finding the Fountain, Jack used his sword during the battle that took place, in which he would confront Scrum and Angelica. Jack would continue wearing this sword on his belt. Design and usage It may not be an admiral's sword, but in Jack's hands, it was a lethal weapon. Jack was taught swordsmanship by an Italian fencing master in exchange for a captured cargo of silk. Most pirates prefer the cutlass, but Jack felt it important to have a slightly longer sword, to keep enemies a few extra inches away. Behind the scenes *In Kingdom Hearts II, the name of Jack Sparrow's sword was "Skill and Crossbones". *While it had yet to be officially confirmed or denied, it is quite possible that Jack Sparrow had this sword reforged, after being broken by Davy Jones, by the end of At World's End. *Throughout On Stranger Tides, Jack Sparrow repeatedly lost and recovered his sword. In the same film, the sword's blade seems to be shorter than in the previous films. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Swords